


Where's Baby (Part Duex)

by leftdragonpainter



Series: Where's Baby? [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Confused Castiel, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Hinted Sabriel, Human Castiel, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 13:47:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7760185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leftdragonpainter/pseuds/leftdragonpainter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens after Dean finally admits his feelings to Castiel? Fun stuff ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where's Baby (Part Duex)

**Author's Note:**

> This picks up immediately following the end of Where's Baby? I'd recommend reading it first to fully follow these two idiots. This is my first time writing guy on guy smut so I hope it's alright. Dedicated to my friend Sara who complained there wasn't enough smut in part one.  
> As always kudos and comments keep me writing.  
> Gabi  
> <3<3<3

Dean continued to hold Cas securely in his arms, refusing to release him even though Gabe had healed the ex-angel. Blood still stained the front of Cas’ shirt, but the gaping hole beneath was closed as though it had never happened. Dean took a deep breath. He couldn’t believe how close he had come to losing his angel forever.

How close he had come to Cas never knowing how he felt.

Gabe was speaking, as usual, to Sam across the room. And as usual, Dean was ignoring him, remaining focused solely on the angel in his arms. He didn’t even notice when the Arch-angel snapped his fingers, sending them back to the bunker.

To Dean’s room.                                     

And more importantly, Dean’s bed.

Cas, of course, noticed the change in environment immediately. He blinked up at Dean. His full chapped lips were still tingling from where Dean had pressed against his mere moments ago. Why had his hunter done that? Why had he said that? Was it only because Cas had been dying? Was that his only reason for his sudden and unexpected show of emotions? “I think you can let go of me now, Dean. We are out of danger, and Gabe has healed me.”

Dean frowned but reluctantly gave in, allowing Cas a little lee-way to move out of his arms. Dean had to stop himself from yanking the blue eyed angel back. He belonged in his arms, dammit. Cas stood, and crossed over to Dean’s desk, leaning against the worn wood, distancing himself from the hunter.

“Are you sure that you’re alright, Cas? That demon bitch did stab you through your chest.” Dean said, concern coloring his words. Worry was etched across his features as his green eyes swept over Cas. He searched for any remaining sign of injury, though he knew full well that Gabe had healed him. At least the Arch-angel had been good for something.

His eyes roamed down over the white button down shirt that stretched over a deceptively well muscled chest and set of shoulders. Down over lean hips encased in black slacks. Dean took a deep breath, licking his lips, and trying to calm his rushing heart but failing as adrenaline took over.

“I’m fine, Dean. Gabriel is quite capable of healing me.” Cas pulled a confused face and watched as Dean stood, taking a step closer. Cas took a step back. He needed there to be a small amount of distance between them. He needed to understand why Dean had said what he had. He didn’t want to make a fool of himself in front of the other man if he hadn’t meant what was said.

Dean’s heart seemed to sink to his stomach as Cas backed away from him. And why wouldn’t he? Dean thought sadly. He almost just got the ex-angel killed. Looking into his best friend’s soul shattering blue eyes, he swallowed. “I’m sorry, Cas.”

Cas frowned, tilting his head. “For what?”

“For _what_?” Dean ran a hand across his face unable to believe that he had to even explain it. “You almost died, Cas. I almost got you killed. Again. I couldn’t protect you. If Gabe hadn’t shown up when he had…” His heart seemed to cave in on itself on the mere idea of Cas dying.

“But he did.” Cas placed a calming hand over Dean’s shoulder, over his own handprint that was no longer visible to the naked eye. “I’m fine, Dean. I’m still in one piece.”

The hunter glanced from the hand griping his shoulder up to Cas’ face. He could have lost him. He never would have been able to see Cas’ smile again or watch as he became adorably confused with his lack of understanding of pop culture. If he had lost him, Dean’s whole world would have been gone.

“Yeah. You are. You are here.” Dean whispered as he cupped Cas’ cheek. Not expecting Cas to allow this for long, he pressed his lips to his angel’s chapped ones. He really needed to invest in some lip balm, the thought rushed through Dean’s mind. It didn’t matter though because in that moment all Dean needed was to feel, to verify and confirm to himself that Cas was very much alive, even if he had chapped lips.

The touch of Dean’s lips sent Cas’ emotions flinging out into the void of space, spiraling out of control before snapping back into his chest. His heart pounded at the feeling of Dean’s mouth on his. His hand gripped his shoulder even tighter as Dean’s hand slipped into the mess of his hair. They angled their heads slightly, deepening the kiss. Dean slipped his tongue into Cas’ mouth when the ex-angel gasped.

For several moments they stayed as they were, only their lips and hands making contact with the other. Dean finally felt the need to back away, felt the need for air. His eyes cracked opened to look down at Cas’ swollen, wet mouth. Dean’s eyes met with his, releasing a breath he hadn’t realized he had been holding when he saw the life and confusion and… _Oh._ What had been there in plain sight for so many years. _Love._

His heart pounded in his chest, and the muscles in his stomach tightened as he drew a deep breath. No longer afraid of saying it out loud, he started. “Cas, I lo-.”

“Dammit, Dean.” Cas growled out. Before he could make a sound Cas was kissing him as though he was the pizza man. He grabbed the other man’s hips and switched their positions. Dean ended up slammed against the desk. He was sure to have a line of bruises on his hips in the morning but for now Dean didn’t care, not with Cas grinding against him.

Cas quickly took control, not that Dean was complaining. Far from it actually as Cas ran his hands up Dean’s chest gripping his shirt, with one tug he ripped it open. Plastic buttons bounced to the floor, scattering, and rolling under the furniture.

Cas worked his way from Dean’s mouth to his neck. Licking at the pulse jumping beneath his lips, Cas smiled when he heard Dean groan. Dean’s hands were on his shoulders, tugging on his shirt. Breathlessly, Dean got out, “Off. Wanna touch you.”

Cas bit his neck in response, ignoring his request. He removed Dean’s shirt completely. His own hands roamed the expanse of chest in front of him. Tanned and toned from years of fighting and hunting. Sure, there may have been a slight softness around the middle from too many burgers and pies, but Cas didn’t mind. He pressed his hips against the hunters. They both groaned at the friction.

“Do you have any idea how long I’ve been wanting this?” Cas growled out before capturing Dean’s mouth again.

“Probably about as long as me,” Dean muttered against his lips. His pants were getting uncomfortably tight. They had been since he first pressed his lips to Cas’. He ran his hands down Cas’ back, cupping then squeezing his firm ass, pulling him closer, needing the contact.

Cas broke the kiss on a gasp. Dean’s lust filled eyes set him on fire. It was all too much and not enough all at the same time. He moved his hands down to the front of Dean’s pants, quickly undoing the buckle of his belt before moving on to his zipper. He yanked down Dean’s pants and boxers down before Dean had a chance to even blink, leaving him practically naked where he stood. His cock stood out, full and heavy, more than ready for attention.

“Cas…” He swallowed back his warning. Dean didn’t care that they were moving fast. Really, he didn’t. This was years overdo, and he definitely thought that they were making up for lost time. When Cas’ slender fingers wrapped around his cock, he practically whimpered. “You are wearing too much, man.”

He wanted to help Cas get naked, he really did, but the hand on his cock kept him from moving better than any holy fire. Dean’s fingers dug into the other man’s ass as he continued to get jerked off. He thrust his hips forward with every downward twist of Cas’ wrist. How the hell did Cas know just how to touch him? He groaned out. _“Caaassss…”_

Their mouths collided again. Cas briefly slowed the movements of his hand on Dean’s cock as he savored the taste of his lips. Dean took advantage of that moment, attacking Cas’ own zipper. Slipping a hand beneath the band of his boxers, Dean gripped him.

Cas broke from the kiss with a hiss. “Fuck, Dean.” His hips gravitated forward at the touch of Dean’s hand. Cas removed his own hand from the hunter just long enough to slide down his pants and boxers. Neither of them felt the need to kick away their clothing or strip completely, not yet anyway.

Cas pressed close, lips once more back on Dean’s . Dean’s hand was trapped between their bodies. He wrapped his hand around both of their cocks, alternating the pressure he used without fully moving his hand. Cas began thrusting against him, moaning a stretched out, “ _De-an._ ”

It wasn’t long before they were grinding against each other, thrusting in a helpless rhythm. This was going to be quick, they both knew it, but it couldn’t be helped. Too many years, too much time had been wasted for them to bother with being slow right now.

Dean was panting by now, saying a broken litany of nothing but Cas’ name against his lips. He gripped the back of his head tightly, rocking against him. Cas had moved his hands down to Dean’s ass, pulling him harder into his own thrusts, digging his fingers into the firm flesh. He was so close and hearing Dean’s grunts made Cas whimper, sending him over the edge.

He ripped his mouth from Dean’s, saying the hunter’s name, pouring his emotions out. Cas came, hot, in between them, covering their torso’s with his come. Dean followed a heartbeat later, his own come mixing with the angel’s.

It took several minutes for their heartbeats to slow. Somehow Dean ended up lying half on top of the desk, Cas collapsed on top of him.

“Pretty sure we just ruined your shirt, man.” Dean said, half laughing.

Cas shrugged against him, not caring. His body was liquid. Cas was sure that if he hadn’t been lying against Dean he would have fallen to the floor after coming so intensely. His hands were still trapped between the desk and Dean’s ass so he gave a small squeeze, hoping that Dean would get the hint to move. He did. He moved his lips back down to Cas’ to kiss him deeply for a moment before helping them to stand.

“Come on.” Dean grinned. They stripped and made their way to the shower to clean off. They spent several minutes kissing under the spray of the shower, not caring if they wasted the rest of the day there. But sooner than they would have liked the water turned cold, so they dried each other off and headed back to Dean’s room.

Naked above the covers, Cas draped across Dean’s body. For several minutes they didn’t talk. Eyes closed, Dean absentmindedly stroked the other man’s back, while Cas nuzzled his face into his neck.

Finally Cas broke the silence. “Did you mean it?”

“What?” Dean murmured.

“What you said to me, in the basement. Did you mean it?” Cas whispered against his skin. His heart was pounding, despite his body’s relaxed state.

“Yes.”

Cas propped up on his elbow and looked down at Dean’s open expression. He placed his left hand, the hand that still wore the fake wedding band, over Dean’s heart. “I-I love you too Dean. I have for a long time.”

Dean smirked warmly. “I know.”

Cas’ eyes widened, surprised. “You know? How?”

Dean sighed. “That night you got really drunk, you kinda let it slip. Drunk you got a bit jealous of Baby that night. You told me you wanted me to be happy. That you wished that I’d be happy with you. That you loved me.”

“Oh. I- I don’t remember that.” Cas blushed, turning the tips of his ears pink.

“Don’t I know it. These past couple of weeks would have been a hell of a lot more fun if you had.” Dean reached up, cupping his chin. Kissing him lightly, Dean sighed. “Seriously. A lot more fun. I love you, Castiel. I could never be happy with anyone else.”

“Why did you wait so long to tell me how you felt?”

“I was scared. But the thought of losing you completely? That is the scariest thing that I can imagine.” Dean shook his head.

“Dean, you’ve been to hell, literally.”

“Exactly.” He said before pressing his lips back to Cas’. “That’s how much I love you man. I’d face hell a thousand times over losing you for one second.”

They lost track of time after that. Days passed in each other’s arms and bodies. They took breaks when they could no longer ignore the growls of their stomachs or the need to rest. Their honeymoon stage was interrupted finally when they heard the bunker door slam open and Sam shouted.

“Dammit Gabe! We are not talking about it! Ever!”

“Aw, come on, Sammy. You enjoyed it!”

 


End file.
